A Reunion to Remember
by Tommy-oliver
Summary: Tommy's seeing his old lover around Reefside in lightish ways. Turns out that she found a DinoGem and Zeltrax is wanting to kidnap her. Tommy's feelings for her soon turn out to be more powerful than before. But she has a secret to tell Tommy.
1. Default Chapter

Tommy and Kira were sitting at a table waiting for Ethan, Trent and Conner. They were going to go look for a new DinoGem and a DinoZord Egg. The two of them were getting very impatient.  
  
"Where are they?!? They should be here by now..." Kira said impatiently. Suddenly a flash of light appeared behind Kira. Tommy jumped up and looked at it.   
  
"Did you just see a flash of light?" He asked. A face suddenly appeared and Tommy jumped noticing the face. It was a old friend of his. Her name was Sierra Kilmartin. "Sierra..." He muttered as her face disappeared and a light flashed again. Only this time... She vanished.  
  
**************  
  
Zeltrax and Elsa were tired of waiting to go look for the last and hopefully final DinoGem. Since Zeltrax did know about Sierra Kilmartin he was going to kidnap her. But he knew his worst enemy would only stand in his way.  
  
"Let's go already... Find that DinoGem and get Doctor Oliver's lover and get back here before Mesogog finds out..." Elsa exclaimed.  
  
"Perfect idea... I had the exact same idea in my head..." Zeltrax said.  
  
"Just because you're stupid doesn't mean that you have to copy my ideas..." Elsa said. The InvinsaPortal appeared and the two both disappeared.  
  
**********************  
  
"Kira... I've got to go and check out something... I'll see you guys later..." Tommy said and left. As soon as he walked outside Sierra appeared infront of him in a flash of light.  
  
"Doctor Tommy Oliver... Long time no see... Here... This is for you..." Sierra said. She handed him a DinoZord Egg. "Found it with this DinoGem... Strange though... It won't seperate from me..." Sierra said.  
  
Tommy smacked his head. "It's because it chose you to be the Silver Ranger... So... How have you been?" He said.  
  
"Here and there... Trying to keep Mesogog and the others away..." Sierra answered.  
  
At her words a InvinsaPortal appeared and Zeltrax and Elsa appeared with TyrannoDrones.  
  
"Doctor Oliver... Miss Kilmartin will be coming with us..." Zeltrax said.  
  
"Sorry Zeltrax... But she's not going anywhere with you..." Tommy said standing infront of her.. 


	2. Secrets and Surprises

"Then I will have no choice but to destroy you and then capture Miss Kilmartin... Tyrannodrones!!! Attack!!!" Zeltrax said as the Tyrannodrones charged. But as soon as they moved forward Trent charged at them with his ability coming out of nowhere morphed as Ethan and Conner ran over beside Tommy and Sierra.  
  
"What?!?" Zeltrax asked backing up as Trent stopped and had a hold of his White Drago Dagger. The Tyrannodrones fell to the ground as he stopped.  
  
"You are the most pathetic person I've ever seen... Zeltrax..." Trent said as Kira ran over morphed and she froze.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me..." Kira said noticing a little boy watching them and Sierra looked at the boy knowing who he was.  
  
"Mommy!!!" The little boy cried out to Sierra and ran over to her as Sierra picked the little boy up. The little boy had dirty blonde hair like Sierra, brown eyes, and he was wearing a black and silver T-Shirt and red pants. Tommy blinked.  
  
"Alright... I know that we did see each other three years ago again... But... What's with the kid?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Tommy... This is your son, Ronan..." Sierra answered as the teenagers froze in their spots.  
  
"Dude... That's cold..." Conner said as Tommy glared at him as the boy named Ronan stared at his father.  
  
"You mean that I'm his father?" Tommy asked Sierra. Sierra nodded as Zeltrax and Elsa looked at each other.  
  
"Hand over the boy instead..." Elsa said as Tommy looked at her with pissed eyes and fists clenched together. "I'll take that as a no..." She finished her sentence.  
  
"Over my dead body... My son stays with us..." Tommy said as his Brachio Morpher appeared and Sierra and Ronan both blinked. He then did the move to morph. "Dino Thunder!! Power Up!! Ha!!!" Tommy said and he morphed and then stood there hands going straight for his Brachio Staff. "Brachio Staff!!" He said unsheathing it as Zeltrax charged for Sierra and Ronan but Tommy was at Zeltrax's throat before he could go near the boy.  
  
"You better let me take the boy or face the troubles ahead for Miss Kilmartin and your boy..." Zeltrax said as Tommy's weapon slashed Zeltrax's throat in a swift movement.  
  
"You can go to hell, Zeltrax... Go near Sierra or my son and I'll make sure that I destroy you fully this time..." Tommy said as Ronan had his face buried in Sierra's shirt as Trent went over to her.  
  
"I'll take you two to Doctor Oliver's lab... You'll be safe there..." Trent said as Sierra nodded. Tommy looked at Trent.  
  
"Do that, Trent... Make sure no one takes my son or her..." Tommy said as Zeltrax stood slightly but Tommy then turned to Elsa. "You'll be next Elsa..." Tommy said and charged at her and slashed her hard as Conner, Kira and Ethan stood there.  
  
"Should we go with Trent, Doctor O? Or destroy Zeltrax for you?" Kira asked as Trent left with Sierra and Ronan.  
  
"Destroy Zeltrax for me..." Tommy said as Elsa hit the ground. Conner, Kira and Ethan nodded as they charged at Zeltrax.  
  
Trent took Sierra and Ronan to Tommy's lab where Hayley was sitting there in a chair. She turned noticing Ronan in Sierra's arms and blinked but then smiled. "You must be Sierra... My name is Hayley... I'm Tommy's friend... And this must be Ronan..." Hayley said as Ronan just looked at Hayley. His face was blank at the moment as the door to the lab opened and in walked Jason Lee Scott. Tommy's and Sierra's friend from their past. Who was also the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and the Gold Zeo Ranger.  
  
"He hardly knows his own father... But I came with something for Ronan..." Jason said as Hayley blinked seeing Jason. "My name is Jason Lee Scott... Tommy's best friend and Sierra's best friend including Ronan's godfather... Come here buddy..." Jason said setting a bag down as Sierra placed Ronan onto the floor.  
  
"Uncle Jason... I do know my daddy... I kept on dreaming about him ever since I was born... Even mommy knows about that... What did you bring me?" Ronan asked Jason as Trent looked towards Hayley and they both looked at Sierra.  
  
"Toys..." Jason answered dumping toys out of the bag as he looked at Sierra. "I was on my way to see Tommy and wanted to drop these things off at your place but something told me that you would be here..." Jason said as Sierra looked at her friend.  
  
"Thanks Jase... Hayley... Can you look after my son please? I'm going back there to help Tommy..." Sierra said as Hayley looked at her.  
  
"There's no need to, Sierra..." Tommy's voice said from behind her and she turned around and there stood Tommy powered down along with the other teenagers. Sierra smiled and went over to Tommy and wrapped her arms around his neck as Tommy did the same.  
  
"I keep on thinking that you were in trouble out there..." Sierra said as Tommy looked at her in the eyes and then kissed her lips passionately and then broke the kiss as Ronan sat there on the lab's floor playing with the toys as Jason smiled.  
  
"I always knew that you two would get together even after Sierra had Ronan..." Jason said as Tommy went over to his son.  
  
"Hey buddy... You okay? Did you get hurt out there?" Tommy asked his son. Ronan looked up at his father and then hugged him.  
  
"No, daddy... I didn't get hurt... But I did miss you..." Ronan replied as Sierra looked at Jason.  
  
"I always knew that I had a part of me missing from my heart... And now I found it... And that missing part was you, buddy..." Tommy said to Ronan. Ronan smiled at his father.  
  
Back at Mesogog's lair Zeltrax stood there infront of his master along with Elsa. Both were getting the torture treatment.  
  
"You dare...try to kidnap Sierra Kilmartin without my permission and then find out the Doctor Oliver has a son at the age of three... I am not pleased with your desicions..." Mesogog said while giving the torture treatment to his two minions.  
  
"Master...arghh!! Give us a second chance... Please... I will kidnap Doctor Oliver's son with out him knowing what happened... I beg of you..." Zeltrax pleaded out as Mesogog stopped the treatment.  
  
"I will...give you one last chance at this... But if Doctor Oliver destroys you for this... I will not be the one to destroy him... And as for you..." Mesogog said turning to Elsa. "I hope that you have learned your lesson of defeat and torture of trying to bargain with a little boy's father... But I must warn the both of you... Sierra Kilmartin is no ordinary Power Ranger and human..." Mesogog said.  
  
Trent, Kira, Conner, Ethan and Hayley listened to Sierra's and Jason's stories of being Power Rangers also. But when Tommy told them about his affair with Sierra during the years of being the Power Rangers for the whole time made Sierra nod in agreement. Tommy also told Hayley and his students about Zordon's power inside of Sierra. Allowing her to have any type of ability to freeze enemies attacks and to teleport from one spot to another if she desired it. But after the whole story telling of Sierra's and Jason's past, Trent pointed out that Ronan was fast asleep on the floor of the lab.  
  
"I'll bring him up to my room..." Tommy said and went over to Ronan and he picked his son up into his arms and left for upstairs.  
  
"The White Zeo Ranger? You must have been pretty good to be appointed the leader of that group and the Turbo Rangers Group..." Kira said to Sierra as Jason sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Tommy was getting bored of being the leader so he asked Sierra to be the leader of the Zeo Rangers and the Turbo Rangers... To tell you the truth... Sierra was the best Turbo Ranger because she was the White Ranger there also..." Jason said.  
  
"It was only because I had two fighting weapons back then..." Sierra said. ten minutes later Tommy came down the stairs. "He alright?" She asked Tommy.  
  
"He's fine... Sierra... Do you want to stay here for the night?" Tommy replied. Sierra smiled at him.  
  
"Of course I will..." She said as Conner and Ethan exchanged glances.  
  
"How about all the Power rangers have a sleep over?" Conner suggested as Tommy glared at him.  
  
"Not this time, Conner... Sorry..." Tommy said as Jason looked at his watch.  
  
"I should get going... I'll see you guys tomorrow... Bye..." Jason said and left. 


End file.
